


Unrequited

by Art3misiA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jilted Lover, Revenge, a lover scorned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/pseuds/Art3misiA
Summary: Andromeda thought she and Lucius Malfoy had something special - until her younger sister came along and ruined everything. But Andromeda wasn't going to let that slide.
Relationships: Andromeda Black/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts).



> Written for #LF2020 #TeamAphrodite. 
> 
> Thanks to TrDogMom for betaing.

Andromeda stayed in the shadows, her eyes narrowed, watching her traitorous younger sister walking with _her_ love along the shore of the Black Lake. The bitch had stolen him from her. Only a month ago, Lucius had declared his undying love and told her that one day he would make her, Andromeda, his bride.

Now, she had been discarded like an empty box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. Tossed aside for a more sumptuous, less unpredictable treat. She couldn't help it if she was rebellious and opinionated. Andromeda had never believed in the blood purity propaganda her family and the other old pureblood families espoused, and wasn't afraid to say so.

"Your forthright nature is refreshing, Andie," Lucius had told her only a few months ago. "I get so tired of good little pureblood witches who don't seem to be capable of forming their own ideas."

Andromeda snorted in disgust. Evidently, Lucius wasn't _that_ tired of good little pureblood witches. Not if he had decided to court Narcissa, who wouldn't even say boo to a mooncalf. She was such a little goody-two-shoes, and sickeningly agreeable and sweet. It may have fooled everyone else, but it didn't fool Andromeda for one moment. 

"What are you looking at, Dromeda?"

She jumped at the voice and turned around. "Bella! You scared me!" Andromeda hissed indignantly. 

Bellatrix shrugged. "You should have been paying attention, little sister. _Always_ be aware of your surroundings. Don't get so absorbed in watching the threat in front of you that you forget about the threat behind."

"You're so paranoid," Andromeda grumbled, rolling her eyes. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

"I’m here to visit you and Cissy, of course. And I’m _not_ paranoid, I'm smart," her sister replied. "Things are changing. You've heard the whispers. We have to be careful who we trust.”

"And what if I can't even trust my own family? My own _sister?_ " Andromeda snapped, gesturing to the couple strolling without a care in the world. "Lucius was _mine!_ And Cissy has taken him from me!"

Bellatrix appraised her sister critically. "You're pining over _Malfoy?_ But he's such a pretentious arsehole. Let her have him. I can find you a far better wizard than that blonde twat."

"I don't _want_ another wizard, Bella! I want _Lucius!_ " To her dismay, Andromeda's lip began to quiver, and her nose tingled as angry tears threatened.

"I don't know why you'd bother with love, anyway. It's stupid. Love makes people weak," Bella replied.

Andromeda sighed. Her older sister just didn't understand. Bella was different than her and Narcissa. Colder. More calculating. She upheld their family's motto with a fervour that rivaled that of her parents. She had no time for emotion, for feelings. Everything was a means to an end for her, even marriage. She had wed Rudolphus Lestrange not for love, but to make a good pureblood union.

"I can't help how I feel, Bella," she said sadly. "He told me he _loved_ me. I believed him, and I—" Andromeda stopped, a sense of shame flowing through her.

"You what?" Her sister prompted.

"I—I gave him my maidenhead," Andromeda whispered, hugging herself. 

Bellatrix snorted. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean, 'is that _all'?_ I can only give it to one man, Bella! It's not like I can go up to him and ask for my virginity back!"

"But did you enjoy it?"

"Well—not really. It hurt."

"Of course it did," Bellatrix said, looking at Andromeda scathingly. "Sex _always_ hurts the first time for witches. And sometimes it hurts the second and third times, too. Surely you knew that."

"I thought—"

"What? That it would be different for _your_ first time? That it would feel amazing and wonderful?" Bellatrix barked laughter. "Little sister, you're so naive."

"I'm a fool," Andromeda said dejectedly. 

"Your expectations were foolish, but that doesn't make you a fool. What _will_ make you a fool is if you allow this insult to go unpunished."

"What should I do?"

"That, dear sister, is for you to decide." Bellatrix sang, turning to walk away. "But they wronged you, and you need to do something about it."  
  


* * *

Over the next few weeks, Andromeda thought long and hard about how to punish Lucius for rejecting her, and Narcissa for her betrayal. No matter how hard she tried, she could not come up with any ideas. She tried approaching Bellatrix again for help, meeting her during a Hogsmeade visit, but her older sister refused.

"Don't bring me into this, Dromeda. I've given you all the advice I'm going to give. The rest is up to you."

"But I can't think of _anything!_ " Andromeda whined. "Every time I see Cissy fawning over Lucius, or him whispering in her ear, I can barely see straight! It's not _fair!_ "

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Well, that's what you get for allowing yourself to have feelings for him," she stated. "Your relationship with a wizard should be based on mutual benefit and to carry on the line. It’s much simpler that way." She paused, thinking. "What about Dolph's brother? He isn’t vain, he doesn’t put on airs, and is a vocal supporter of blood purity."

Andromeda fought the urge to gag. “Rabastan? But he’s so—” she tried to think of the right word. “I don’t know. He’s just _creepy._ ”

“Suit yourself.” Bellatrix shrugged. “Now, do something about your problem instead of whining about it.” She turned and walked away, leaving Andromeda on her own.

She sighed and sat down on a bench that was half hidden in the shadows of the building it rested against. Dropping her chin into her hands, she tried to come up with a fitting idea. A simple curse or a hex wouldn’t do - it had to be something they would _remember_. Andromeda heard whispers as two witches approached, walking past the spot where she was concealed, but didn’t pay them any mind - at least not until one of them mentioned Lucius. 

_“I hear he owled his father and requested the Malfoy family ring,”_ one told the other.

_“Lucky witch,”_ the second girl replied, a mixture of jealousy and disgust in her tone. _“She_ **_always_ ** _gets what she wants. Her poor sister didn’t have a chance.”_

Andromeda thought she might vomit at the revelation. It should have been _her_ ! And the pity in the girl’s tone had been sickening. Besides, her sister was far too young. Suddenly an idea came to her, causing her to sit up with a jolt. She wasn’t sure how she was going to achieve it, but she finally knew what form her revenge would take.   
  


* * *

Two months later, Narcissa was prancing around the Slytherin common room, flashing the extravagant engagement ring - an heirloom passed down through many generations of Malfoys. The other girls ’ _ooohed’_ and ‘ _ahhhed’_ enviously. 

“How did you get your parents to agree?” One asked. “You’re not even sixteen yet!”

“I’m sixteen in five months,” Narcissa answered, with a self-satisfied smile. “And they simply said I must finish my schooling before we can have the wedding.”

While the rest of the female Slytherins flocked around her younger sister, Andromeda watched from a dark corner of the common room, a small smirk on her face.  
  


* * *

  
Two years had passed, and finally, Narcissa graduated from Hogwarts. Only a few short weeks after that, she was reciting her wedding vows. The officiant performed the binding spell on the couple, preventing either of them from dissolving the union or straying from the marriage bed. For better or worse, they were bound for life.

Three months later, Narcissa came to Andromeda in tears. “I made a huge mistake, Dromeda!” she sobbed. “I don’t love Lucius! I love another!” 

“Oh? Who? Andromeda asked, casually.

“Corban Yaxley. He’s friends with Lucius.”

“That truly is unfortunate, sister. What a pity you’re pining for someone you can’t have,” Andromeda replied dryly. “And does he share your feelings?”

“No, I’m quite certain he does not,” Narcissa answered dejectedly, wiping her eyes on a handkerchief.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? Knowing the person you love doesn’t love you back? But don’t fret, Cissy. Lucius doesn’t love you, either.”

“What do you mean? Andromeda — what did you do?” Narcissa asked fearfully.

“I cursed the ring he gave you,” she shrugged. “So that once the two of you were bound, your feelings for each other would suddenly vanish and you would both want someone else.”

“But— _why_?”

“You stole Lucius from me,” Andromeda hissed, angry now, shoving her face into her sister’s. “He was _mine_ , and I loved him! Now you’ll know how it feels to have love taken from you. You’re stuck with him, Cissy. Bound to him forever. You’ll be trapped in a loveless marriage until you die, pining for a man you can’t have, and knowing that your husband pines for a woman _he_ can’t have.”

“How could you betray me like this?” Narcissa whispered, her face white and her eyes wide with shock. “I’m your sister.”

Andromeda laughed harshly. “You ask why I would do this to you? The irony! After _you_ betrayed _me_? And you have the gall to play the ‘sister’ card.”

“How _could_ you?”

“Again with the irony. Go home, Narcissa. Go home to your husband.” Andromeda started to giggle. Oh, it was just too perfect! 

“I hate you!” Narcissa cried, getting to her feet and rushing towards the Floo. With a roar of green flames, she was gone.

Hours later, her Floo activated again and Lucius stepped through. He strode across the room and took her hands in his. “Andromeda!” he said urgently. “I made such a grave mistake, marrying Narcissa— forgive me, I was a fool! I should have married you, instead! Tell me you love me!”

“I _don’t_ love you, Lucius. Not anymore,” Andromeda replied harshly. “You made your choice, and now you must live with it. As I told Narcissa just hours earlier, the two of you are stuck with each other for life in a loveless marriage, neither of you able to be with the person you want. Now you will feel the pain of knowing the person you love doesn't love you in return.”

Lucius frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t,” Andromeda smirked. “There is so much you don’t understand. But you only need to understand one thing. You’re cursed, you and my sister both. Cursed to suffer unrequited love for the rest of your days, full of regrets.” She paused, giving him a look of deepest loathing. It warmed her inside to see how Lucius recoiled from it, a look of pain and bewilderment etched on his face. “Now get out of my flat.”

“But—”

“Go! Before I hex your balls off!”

Lucius turned away from her, defeated, and slunk into the Floo like a whipped dog. 

A few days later, Andromeda sent her sister and brother-in-law a note.

  
 _I wish you both a long and healthy life. Welcome to your Unhappily Ever After._ _  
_


End file.
